My Imaginary
by skyBERRY
Summary: A girl escaped from prison without breaking her cell. How did she get out without using magic or spells? Tsuzuki and Hisoka found out that it was her imaginary friends...WHWHAT!
1. Chapter 1: Mission Accepted

This is not my first ever fan-fic. It took me about few years (?) to write a proper story.

This is a story about Hisoka and Tsuzuki, working on their latest mission-to retrieve a prisoner on the loose, and it was a girl. Tsuzuki didn't think that a young innocent girl could commit any crime but Hisoka did think anybody was capable of doing any crime if they had the chance….well, things didn't go easy on those two, right? Just when they thought things was going to end, something beyond logical and nature's law defying happened…

ENJOY!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

CHAPTER 1: THE GAME IS ON

The sun's rays highlighted into Tsuzuki's bedroom window. He didn't pull down the curtain last night before going to sleep. The melody of the singing bird echoed in the morning delight. Morning breeze was…well, smelled spring.

The violet-eyed immortal opened his eyes just to see Hisoka standing at the end of his bed, hands akimbo. "Ohayo, Hisoka…" he greeted his golden emerald-eyed partner sleepily. Hisoka's eyebrow twitched.

"GOOD MORNING YOURSELF! DO YOU KNOW IT'S 11AM AND YOU JUST MISSED OUR MEETING WHICH SHOULD BE HELD AT 9AM? I MEAN, ARE A TWELVE? YOU SURELY DON'T NEED TWELVE HOURS OF SLEEPING BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ADULT, FOR GOD'S SAKE, TSUZUKIII!" the walls shook with a Richter scale of 6.9.

Tsuzuki jumped out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it, afraid the Hisoka might barge his was in angrily. Phew, did he mean I missed the meeting? He sighed. Damn, Tatsumi must be so angry that he'll cut our allowance. Urgh, I'm so disappointed of you, Tsuzuki, he mocked himself. Then suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. "Tsuzuki, Konoe-kacho agreed to postponed the meeting at 1p.m. after lunch," Hisoka said from the other side of the door.

The door slowly opened. Tsuzuki already dressed up stepped out. "Ne, Hisoka. I'm sorry I didn't come…" he said but cut in by the boy. "Ma, it can't be helped. You're always like this. I can't do anything about it. But next time, use a timer called an alarm clock, okay?" Hisoka remind him. The brunette smiled. He knew he was forgiven. They both left the building in 10 minutes and were on their way to Meifu.

"Man, you sure have a temper on and old man, Hisoka," Tsuzuki teased him. The boy gazed at him. "Don't you start."

A blond devil caught sight of them and started to wave. "Ohayo, minna-san…or should I say konnichiwa? Oh well, it's good to know you both finally come. Tatsumi wanted to end this matter quickly so we'll going to discuss about it during lunch," Watari told them as he jumped around. Tsuzuki and Hisoka stared at him. "What are you so happy about, Watari-san?" Hisoka asked.

The blond stopped jumping and turned to them in 0.3 seconds. "Glad you asked, Bon! Tada!" Watari took out a small bottle containing an unidentified pink liquid. The moment passed. "Come on, ask me what it is," he pleaded at them. "Then, what is that horrible looking thing?" Tsuzuki took the honour of displeasing the poor desperate chemist. "Mou, hidoii ne, Tsuzuki-san. It's what I call as Trance! Well, ask me what's it for?" he said dancing around. "Well, what's it do, Watari-san? A new type of liquor that made someone to make a fool out of himself?" Hisoka's eyebrows twitched.

"Aha! Bad guess, smart-mouthed. It's a potion that'll give you a dream that you always wanted. Just drink this before you go to sleep and construct a base line of you dream and you'll dream it! Isn't it amazing! I don't know I'm such a genius!" the blond then left them and danced his way through the meeting room. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were totally speechless. Hisoka sighed. "I guess we'd better be going, too." The brunette chuckled as he remembered how happy Watari was.

"Nice to know you could make it this time, Tsuzuki-san," Tatsumi glared at him in his usual time-is-money look. "Ah…sumimasen, Tatsumi-san," that was all he could say as he took his seat next to his little partner.

The secretary turned on the projector. "You two must be thankful because this is the first case for both of you for 3 months. You might get a raise in your allowance," he told them. "Really?" Tsuzuki almost jumped out of his chair when Hisoka coughed.

Pictures of an empty cell were shown to them. "Yes, this is Sakura Confining Centre, where all the souls who were about to go to trial wait. However, as you must notice, there was a cell unoccupied. This young girl," Tatsumi pressed the next slide, showing a picture of a young girl. Her hair was dark brown, almost maroon. Her eyes were blue and she looked just like anybody else.

"Her name is Nakamaru Maki, 18. She broke out of the centre." A sigh escaped from their lips. "Without damaging the cell room itself. The investigation team didn't find any trace of escape routes nor any spells or witchcraft rituals. This indeed is a mystery. However, this is not the headquarters want you to find out. The both of you must find and bring her back alive. Is that clear?" Konoe-kacho told them as he stood up.

Tsuzuki raised his hand. "Kacho-san, what did she do to make herself got into the centre in the first place?" he asked. Kacho looked at him. "You'll find out sooner or later." He then stepped out. "Tsuzuki-san, Hisoka-san. I want you to be aware that there's no document citing her powers or ability. It's very rare for an inmate to have so little to be written about her. Just be careful," Tatsumi remind them. "Sure," Tsuzuki and Hisoka left the room. Watari tailed them from behind. "You guys want to borrow my Trance potion for this mission? It might come in handy…"

"NO, WATARI!" The duo screamed simultaneously. Watari's eyes began to water. "You guys don't have to scream that loud…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

To be continued…

Please R&R…hey, everybody gets some, why don't I?


	2. Chapter 2: On The Run

Well, this is the chapter two obviously.

Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

CHAPTER 2: ON THE RUN

"Are they still on us?" a blond asked his red-haired friend who was on the look out. "No. I think they've lost us," the red-haired youth entered the empty building without a sound. The both of them watched a brunette sleeping in the arms of one more guy.

She looked so innocent and carefree while sleeping as if she didn't know what was going on around her. "Himmel, don't worry. She's just sleeping. I presume she didn't get any proper rests since she was in the centre," the guy who was supporting the girl spoke out. The blond, Himmel looked at the girl carefully, not intending to take his eyes off the girl. "Wolke, thanks for everything…and sorry for getting you into this," he said, apologizing to the guy.

Wolke, the dark grey haired guy exchanged stares with the amber-haired youth. "Nanda? She's my master. I'd still do it even if you didn't ask me to. Regnen would, too," Wolke said, slapping the back of Himmel's head. "Ittai! I know you're older but it doesn't mean you can do anything you like," the blond complaint. Wolke and Regnen then laughed.

"Really…who would've thought this could happen," Himmel refreshed the moment he first met the girl he deared most.

_'What is it? … I hear a voice…calling me…crying for help…' Himmel opened his eyes just to see a girl, crying on her bed through a mirror. He tried to reach out his hands to her but to no avail._

_She wiped her tears from her eyes but they kept coming, wetting her pillow. 'Don't cry anymore…' at that time she thought she could hear someone's voice._

_"I'm here now. Don't cry anymore," the girl found herself in the arms of a blond stranger. She was surprised but she felt secure in his arms. He stroked her hair. "My name's Himmel. What's your name?" he asked. He could felt her tears started to dry. "Maki."_

Himmel snapped back into reality when he heard an explosion. "Damn, they knew we're here! I planted explosions to let us know if there're any intruders coming" Regnen stood up. "What are we going to do?" Wolke asked, carrying Maki in his arms, standing up. Regnen grinned.

"Well, Maki wouldn't chose me as your leader for nothing right? I have a plan. Go to Park 601 first while I buy some time from them. I'll catch you up later," he said as he took out his red ribbon. "Okay! Himmel, let's go!" Wolke was the first to leave. Himmel was in a fix whether it was okay to leave the youngest behind. "What are you waiting for, Himmel? Although I'm younger than both of you but I'm much more powerful. Go ahead. Shimpai shinaide," Regnen started to wrap his hands with his ribbons.

The blond twitched. "Powerful? Yeah, right. Don't die in the process! We'll wait for you!" he said and disappeared into the dark. Regnen grinned. "Even though I said that but my knees are shaking," he whispered. The front door was destroyed. 'Here they come.'

"Huh? A kid? What's a kid doing here?" Tsuzuki coughed in the smoke from the explosion. To his surprise, an amber-headed boy was now floating on top of him ready to strike him. "What the?" he gasped.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka pushed the brunette from the attack. They both fell side to side. The boy landed lightly. "He must've age at least a year younger than you, Hisoka," Tsuzuki looked at his partner. "He's good," he continued. "You're not going to get her through me!" the boy said.

He made a stance and leaped at them with full speed. The ribbons wrapped around his hands flew at the shinigamis and wrapped them. "Nani? What's this?" Hisoka panted. They struggled to break free but it seemed so tight that they couldn't even move. "Darn!" Tsuzuki kept struggling. Then, he noticed the boy was chanting something.

"RAIN!" he looked above and screamed. Immediately, it started to rain cats and dogs. "How can it be raining in an enclosed building…what is he?" Hisoka was shocked but suddenly, he felt his body gotten weak. He moaned and fell down. "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki tried to get to his partner but he could barely move. Eventually, he felt the effects from the rain. "This rain…it's not normal…it's making my body weak…urgh!" then he passed out.

Regnen smiled in victory. "That'll what happen if you try to mess with Maki's imaginary friends," he whispered and left, running. Hisoka heard that right before he passed out. "What?...Imaginary…fr...friends…?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Urgh…I didn't type fast as usual. Studying away from home really gets to my 'talents' now…mwahahaha! Oh, please R&R! Thanks!

Chapter is up!


End file.
